(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for hand carrying one or more coathangers and the garments suspended therefrom.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When garments are picked up from drycleaners or when they are to be transported, for example, on an airplane, they are frequently carried on coathangers, typically of the wire type. A piece of wire is usually wrapped around the assembled hooks of the coathangers which are then carried on one or more handfingers. When so carried for a prolonged time, the hooks can hurt or even cut the fingers.
It is a main object of this invention to provide a handy device which permits to conveniently captivate the hooks of the coathangers in an internal magazine which forms integral part of a streamlined handle that allows the captivated hooks to be carried in a vertical plane with the coathangers resting outside of the device in a normal horizontal plane.